300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.07.28
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Slashing Attack Q: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.6 Bonus AD -> 0.75 Bonus AD *''Slashing Attack Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 68 Mana -> 30/40/50/60/70 Mana *''Shadow Flare W: ''Mana cost adjusted from 78 Mana -> 40/45/50/55/60 Mana *''Shadow Flare W: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.3 AP -> 0.3 Bonus AD *''Shadow Flare W:Damage type adjusted from magic damage -> physical damage *Scintilla E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 58 Mana -> 50 Mana *''Heartless Angel R: ''Removed the ability to reduce the casting time and reset the cooldown on all of Sephiroth's basic skills. *''Heartless Angel R: ''Added the ability to increase 20%/35%/50% Health Regeneration and stun duration of Slash Attack Q and Octaslash E to 1.5 seconds while within One-Winged Angel form. *''Heartless Angel R: ''The duration of One-Winged Angel form reduced from 30 seconds -> 15 seconds *''Heartless Angel R: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 1.4 AP -> 1.4 Bonus AD *''Heartless Angel R: ''Base damage increased from 210/350/490 -> 350/490/630 *''Heartless Angel R: ''The Sephiroth's level that available for leveling this skill adjusted from Level 1/6/11 -> Level 6/11/16 *''Heartless Angel R: ''Cooldown adjusted from 60/50/40 seconds -> 80/70/60 seconds *''Heartless Angel R: ''The ability to reduce enemies' courage '''adjusted from "If Sephiroth is able to channel up to 3 seconds without any interruptions, he will reduce all nearby enemies' '''courage." -> "While Sephiroth channels this skill, he will reduce all nearby enemies' courage." *Optimized the casting time on Sephiroth's Slash Attack Q, Shadow Flare W and Octaslash E. *Updated Sephiroth's profile. *Updated Sephiroth's recommended items. *Updated Sephiroth's skill sound effects. *''Data Projector Q: ''Base damage reduced from 60/100/140/180/220 -> 50/90/130/170/210 *''Data Projector Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.8 AP -> 0.7 AP *''Data Projector Q: ''Projection's base damage reduced from 30/50/70/90/110 -> 25/45/65/85/105 *''Data Projector Q: ''Projection's scaling damage reduced from 0.4 AP -> 0.35 AP *''Data Replication W: ''Link duration reduced from 3 seconds -> 2 seconds *''Data Replication W: ''Projection's link duration reduced from 3 seconds -> 2 seconds *''Data Replication W: ''Damage interval reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Data Replication W: ''Base damage reduced from 20/40/60/80/100 -> 10/20/30/40/50 *''Data Replication W: ''Projection's base damage reduced from 10/20/30/40/50 -> 5/10/15/20/25 *''Data Replication W: ''If the link still connects after 2 seconds, it will deal 30/60/90/120/150 + AP magic damage and stun the target for 1 second (If the target is connected by 2 links at the same time, the damage can only be triggered once). *''Data Replication W: ''Cooldown increased from 10 seconds -> 14 seconds *''Data Replication W: ''When casting the 2nd cast of this ability, it will now swap the target with the projection. *''Data Deletion R: ''Detection interval reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Iai Strike: ''Base damage reduced from 40/70/100/130/160 -> 30/50/70/90/110 *''Iai Strike: ''Removed from the game and moved its passive effect to Daishinkan Q. *''Daishinkan Q: ''Can now release the active effect without triggering Iai Strike. *''Daishinkan Q: ''Cooldown reduced 22/20/18/16/14 seconds -> 20/18/16/14/12 seconds *''Daishinkan Q: ''Base damage reduced from 40/100/160/220/280 -> 50/90/130/170/210 *''Daishinkan Q: ''Scaling damage reduced from 1.2 AD -> 1.0 AD *''Toro: ''Base damage reduced from 50/80/110/140/170 -> 35/60/85/110/135 *''Toro: ''Removed from the game and moved its passive effect to Otoro W. *''Otoro W: ''Can now release the active effect without triggering Toro. *''Otoro W: ''Cooldown reduced from 22/20/18/16/14 seconds -> 18/16/14/12/10 seconds *''Otoro W: ''Base damage reduced from 100/140/180/220/260 -> 60/100/140/180/220 *''Otoro W: ''Scaling damage reduced from 1.0 AD -> 0.8 AD *''Hachihyaku Pondo Hou: ''Removed from the game and moved its passive effect to Sansen Pondo Hou E. *''Hachihyaku Pondo Hou: ''the airborne effect from Great Typhoon adjusted from knocking back -> knocking up *''Sansen Pondo Hou E: ''the airborne effect from three whirlwinds adjusted from knocking back -> knocking up *''Sansen Pondo Hou E: ''Can now release the active effect without triggering Hachihyaku Pondo Hou. *''Flashing Cherry Blossom Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 50/60/70/80/90 Mana -> 40/45/50/55/60 Mana *''Slash-Clearing the Six Senses W: ''Mana cost reduced from 70 Mana -> 50 Mana *''Hand Sonic Q: ''Base damage increased from 20/40/60/80/100 -> 30/60/90/120/150 *''Hand Sonic Q: ''Mana cost adjusted from 20/25/30/35/40 -> 20 Mana *''Waveform Delay E: ''The extended duration from this skill can now be increased by Kanade's skill damage. *''Howling R: ''Base damage increased from 200/300/400 -> 250/400/550 ---- Item Mall *Removed from the Item Mall. *On sale for 25 Diamonds. *'Level 5 Gems' on sale for 200,000 Gold or 95 Diamonds (for each gem). *'Artifact Packages' on sale. ---- What's New *Added speech voices for Zwei Form Illya ( ). *Added new system - VIP system **Within Item Interface, you can now obtain Extra Pages permanently and it has been added into your Main Pages without consuming any Gold (Right now you only start with 98 slots on the Main Pages). **Within Item Interface, Item Storage has been merged with the Main Pages and you can increase the slots based on the new VIP system. (see more details at the VIP system) *From this patch until 2016.08.07, you can upgrade level 5 or higher level gems with just 4 gems at 100% success rate. *Replaced Login BGM to Fate Zero 1st Ending Theme Song - MEMORIA (by Eir Aoi). *Added new system - Online Rewards System **When you online in the game for 1 / 10 / 30 / 60 minutes, you will receive the corresponding rewards. **Each reward can only be obtained once a day. *Added Law of Cycles ( ), Golden Theater ( ) and Kara no Kyoukai into B''' group of '''China Netcom Area within the Arena Cross-server Group. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the description on Misaka Mikoto's ( ) Railgun Q. ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- ----